


A Soul More Ordinary

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Tsukishima always feels most like himself when Yamaguchi is in his hands.





	A Soul More Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge, the prompt was You Complete Me. I saw some art of Tadashi holding a spear and, combined with the prompt, my mind just...went.

 “Is this it?” Kageyama asked, staring up at the, frankly, very obvious looking building in front of them. 

It was on the edge of run down town, off of some rarely used exit on the high way, and it looked like a gingerbread house. Squat with brown walls, white trim along the roof and windows, a cheery red door with white accents, and a walkway made of round, multicolored stones that might as well have been candy. The lawn was perfectly manicured, with candy apple green grass and flowers in a riot of colors; a breeze blew and caused them to sway in the wind. The fence was white, looking like it was sculpted from icing. 

It was idyllic, if living fairy tales were your kind of thing. 

They were not Kei’s kind of thing.

The place had a dark aura about it; the air around it was cloudy and smudged, like someone had spread an oily fingerprint over it and it shimmered like a heat mirage. When he tilted his head just right and focused beyond the chattering of his companions he could hear a high, thin warbling. It made his ears ring and set his teeth on edge yet no one else seemed bothered. 

Typical. Hinata had the spiritual sensitivity of a rock, Yamaguchi’s talents laid elsewhere, and Kageyama was…an idiot. The day he used his whole brain and all of his senses for something, rather than relying on dumb luck and natural freakish talent would be a cold day in hell. 

Hinata hummed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “This is the place on the list but it looks like a place a witch would live, not some normal evil soul.”

Yamaguchi shifted anxiously, head swiveling towards Kei. “We don’t have an execution order for a witch.”

“If it’s on the list-” Kageyama started to say

“Children.” A voice, desert dry and crackling like leaves under foot, rasped from behind them. Kei turned slowly, eyes widening at the sight of two small children, a boy and a girl, hand in hand, at the end of the walkway.  Blocking the only exit out of the strange yard.  

They were a creepy set, pale skinned, hair so pale it could be called colorless , eyes hollows of shadow, mouths stretched into wide, empty, tar black crescent shaped slashes in their faces. 

“Have you come to play?” The boy asked. At least Kei assumed it was the boy; their mouths didn’t actually move so much as fill with crackling black and white light it was hard to really tell. 

“Uhh.” Hinata muttered, shifting closer to Kageyama. “This is creepy. I don’t remember signing up for creepy.” 

“First we’ll play!” The girl sing-songed, head rocking from side to side in time with her words. “And then we’ll eat!” 

“Then we’ll eat.” The boy agreed in the same lilting tone. “The oven is always hot and ready for children.”  

Creepy didn’t quite cover it, Kei decided, when a low rumble and pained creak, like machinery long left unattended coming to life, came from the direction of the house. He spared a glance, heart starting to thud hard in his chest, and saw the front door had sprung open to reveal flames. Tall, orange-red flames, leaping high and twisting around. The windows showed the same, darting past the white icing frames and licking greedily at the fall air. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, expression going stony and intense. Kageyama nodded once, eyes narrowed, then lunged forward towards the now giggling children, one hand outstretched. Hinata followed, body swallowed up by a bright white glow then stretching, twisting, changing it’s shape. They reached the children and Kageyama swung just as the light jumped into his hand.

Tsukishima felt the impact in the air, the sheer power creating a backlash of wind and *force* that nearly knocked him off of his feet. The boy went flying back, knocked away from the girl with a shriek and impacting the ground with a thud. Kageyama, and his spike club nearly as big as he was, and wide enough around that Kei would have issues wrapping his arms around it, spun on the girl lightning fast, club whistling as it pierced the ear. The club-Hinata- glowed like the sun, it’s surface super heated to the point of being white.

She dodged low and met Kageyama’s open palm against her chest. She yelped, eyes bulging as she was taken off of her feet by sheer force of Kageyama’s spirit pressure, and spit up a spray of blood. She fell back, still on her feet but swaying woozily. Another cough and blood splatted the candy piece walkway at her feet. Kageyama pivoted, club swinging again but a shadow lunged for him, snarling. 

It was the boy but changed to his true form, all of his evil on display. He was a beast, down on all fours, with knife sharp teeth dripping foam and colorless fur risen in it’s rage. It’s eyes were candy green and glowed from the twisted, almost clown like mask of anger that it’s face had become. It’s body was burning, the smell of singed hair and cooking flesh making Kei’s nose wrinkle, where Hinata had impacted. It hit Kageyama hard, snapped it’s jaws, and forced him away from the girl.

Kei reached up to push back his hood and headphones, letting them fall to rest around his neck, and sighed. It was tempting to leave the freak duo to it, Kageyama with his overwhelming spirit energy and ability to channel it without his weapon, and Hinata who unleashed waves of heat and light like the sun when in Kageyama’s hands, and just watch. But that wasn’t what they’d been sent to do and he didn’t want another lecture for Suga, or worse Kuroo, for letting those two do the heavy lifting. 

Even if they could probably do it just fine without his help.

“Yamaguchi.” 

Tadashi jumped, looking startled for a moment, then stepped towards him, body shimmering into it’s weapon form. He settled into Kei’s waiting hands, the weight and shape achingly familiar. Yamaguchi was a simple spear when compared to others; no flashy engraving or symbolism, no bells or whistles or others forms. He didn’t heat and, while his blade shimmered in the star light, there were no tricks because of it. Everything Yamaguchi could do they had learned at school, practiced over and over, failed at time and again, changed and tweaked until they’d made it their own. 

He knew some people resented Hinata, and that Kageyama was the only person who could lift that stupidly massive club, but Kei…well. He resented that things came to them easily and that there was no point in trying to be better than them. He resented feeling like an extra, a side character, in their story. But he’d never wished for another partner or envied Kageyama for having Hinata. 

His hand tightened around the shaft as his other dragged along the length, feeling the smooth metal he knew so well, tracing it’s width with his fingertips. He thumbed up to the cross-guard then back down, palm wrapping around and twisting back into a firm grip. Tadashi was warm, alive, trembling in his hands. An electric tingle crept up his spine and he felt an echo of it from Yamaguchi. He breathed out, all tension draining away and leaving behind a warm pulse of certainty and…connection. A hundred things that went unsaid flooded into, and out of, him in an instant. 

He always felt most like himself with Tadashi was in his hands. 

Kei dropped one hand and twirled the spear. The girl was watching him from beneath pale lashes, empty sockets giving away nothing, but when Kei settled into a fighting stance the vacant slash that was her mouth, now dripping blood, grew. She roared and, with a full body shudder, burst from the small form to fall forward onto all fours, another beast. She shook her huge body, flinging split skin, hair, and fluid to the ground, and spread her muzzle in a vicious animal grin.  

 _“Eww.”_  Yamaguchi’s voice echoed in his head.  _“We always get gross missions.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Serving Hansel and Gretel, but demons, realness, with a side of Oni and his club plus spear and salty shield. 
> 
> ...Tsukishima hasn't figured out the shield part at this juncture, but he will. Eventually.


End file.
